


Never Give Up

by ChelleLeigh1917



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-31 00:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleLeigh1917/pseuds/ChelleLeigh1917
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: Modern AU: After many years of trying Anne and Richard finally learn that they are going to be parents :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Give Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wetbellamyblake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetbellamyblake/gifts).



Anne was quite relieved to see Richard was not home yet. She so wanted to be able to surprise him once he was home. She carried the grocery bags into the kitchen and unloaded them. She could not help but feel just a little sick as she got the chicken out. The idea of touching it was just revolting. She put it into the refrigerator, clearly she would have to ask Richard to cook tonight. She opened her purse, and took out the bag she'd picked up at the drug store on her lunch. Anne took a deep breath and took the pregnancy tests out. 

They had been married for five years, and their road to the altar had been a long and winding one. Both had wanted sometime to just be together as a couple before starting a family. Neither had ever thought starting a family would be so difficult. Two and a half years ago, they'd decided to start trying to get pregnant. Anne remembered how the days had stretched into months, how she'd started to cry each time she'd gotten her period, how Richard would go out buy her tampons and ice cream, and just hold her while she cried. She remembered starting to track her cycles, and how their sex life had lost its spontanaity, how it had become about conception. She recalled how heartbroken she had been to learn she was the one with the fertility problems, no Richard would have been able to have a dozen babies with any other woman. That night she'd cried, ranted, and raved until Richard had finally had enough. He stood, walked over to her, and silenced her with a kiss, which had been passionate enough to cause her toes to curl. Then he'd lain her in front of the fire and made love to her so fiercely that she could have no doubt she was worth more to him than her inability to conceive a child. That was the hardest part to Anne, if she would just conceive, in all likelihood she would have no problems carrying that child to term. 

Anne stared down at the pregnancy test in her hand. She was nearly a fortnight late, she knew Richard had to realize it. He knew her cycle almost as well as she did. He'd said nothing, although the last few days she'd caught him staring at her with just a touch of worry in his eyes. That was what had pushed her to buy the pregnancy test, she could not bear to make him worry about her. Leaving her purse on the breakfast table, she went into their bedroom. 

Before taking the test, Anne changed from her work clothes into a pair of yoga pants and one of Richard's oxford shirts. Lately, she'd found herself wanting to be around him all the time, she'd felt almost clingy, but he didn't seem to mind at all. Just after she'd taken the test and sat down to wait, she heard him calling her name. She called out to him, telling him she was in their bedroom. 

Richard had always thought Anne wearing one of his shirts was one of the most primal sights he'd ever beheld. Especially when she'd left it mostly unbuttoned as she had now. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, but before he could kiss her Richard saw the pregnancy test box from the corner of his eye. "Anne?" He asked softly. 

She looked up at him, her smile tremulous. "I'm nearly two weeks late." She murmured. 

Richard nodded. Of course he'd realized that. "And you think..."

"Maybe." She whispered. 

Richard wrapped his arms tightly around Anne. He was strong, he knew he could handle it if she wasn't pregnant. But Anne, would she be able to handle that disappointment? He knew she'd been afraid of allowing herself to hope, hence the not buying a test for two weeks. He'd never mention the ones that were in the glove compartment of his car. He'd bought them tonight, planning to talk her into taking one. 

Richard was rubbing her back and nuzzling her neck when Anne heard the timer she'd set go off. She immediately stiffened, realizing she was afraid to even look. 

Richard realized immediately she was afraid to look. He led her over to the bed, and sat her down, then without saying a word he turned and went into the bathroom to look at the test. 

Anne watched as he went in, the wait for him to come out seemed like an eternity. The moment she saw his face though, she knew. "We're pregnant?" She said, the shock and joy evident in her voice. 

Richard walked swiftly over to her and knelt in front of her. He'd soon buried his head against her stomach, where their baby was nestled safely inside. "Yes." He murmured. "We're pregnant." 

"Oh God." She whispered, the tears starting to fall now. 

Richard realized immediately that Anne was crying, truthfully he felt like crying too. He got onto the bed with her, and moved back with her, so they were sitting against the pillows. He slipped his hand through the open buttons of the shirt, and then under her yoga pants. He placed his hand on her lower belly, which of course was still flat. He knew it would not be for much longer. No, soon Anne would be growing with his child. Their child. 

"Thank you." She murmured as she snuggled close. 

"For what?" Richard asked softly. 

"You never once gave up." She said softly. 

He smiled softly. "You, of all people should know I never give up." He tightened his arms around Anne, pulling her close against his side.


End file.
